Beautiful Battle Royal
by Ryuka32
Summary: Description: Ryoko has an interest in beauty contests when a messenger from another galaxy has come with a request: to enter into a battling arena for beautiful women. But what could that possibly mean for the Tenchi cast? Here's to another crazy adventue
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TENCIH CAST, JUST THE STORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY.

_Description: Our friends are going about their own business when one day, a messenger from another galaxy has come with a request: to enter into a beauty competition!!! But what could that possibly mean for the Tenchi cast? Here's to another adventure._

{ } noises

[ ] mental thoughts

( ) telepathic conversations

' ' mental sarcasm

"_Beauty is only skin deep."_

On a hot day in the middle of the summer, high noon as the sun casts its rays over mountain, meadow, and land, a ruckus can be heard. This annoying noise is nothing to the residence of the Masaki house as it goes on everyday. Further up on a mountainside is the Masaki shrine, we see Katsuhito/Yosho, which ever one you prefer, sweeping off the top of the steps. He takes a moment to glance down at the house below that is filled with chaos.

"Hmmm. Must be all this humid weather. They should know that in these conditions, close contact with people will only make them irritable of each other," he said.

Sasami, Mihoshi, and Ryo-Ohki are sitting on the dock having some nice cool lemonade that Sasami had made up for everyone. Thought it was hot, they agreed they would rather be outside than have to listen to Ayeka and Ryoko argue over who gets the last glass of lemonade. Stupid right? Well they sure don't seem to think so.

"Look Ayeka, I gonna get the last glass and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Humph, I doubt very much that you need it more than I do, Ryoko. I can't go around with my throat parched now can I? Besides you already had half the container, you don't need anymore."

"Oh so what? I still have to quench my thirst and I'm gonna do it with that lemonade. So back off."

"No you back off! Stop Ryoko!"

They continue to push and shove, both trying to get to the last glass of lemonade first. Ayeka finally won over on Ryoko by tripping her just as she had reached the counter. As Ayeka reached for the glass, she suddenly found it missing from her hand. She looked over to her right and saw Washu gulping down the cool refreshing beverage. Washu laughed at the disappointed looks on Ryoko's and Ayeka's faces as they slowly walked out of the kitchen. They made there way outside to ask Sasami could she make some more lemonade.

"Well, that's really all you guys had to do in the first place. I'd be happy to." Sasami said.

"I'll help out Sasami, okay, because I would like some more my self. Come on Ryo-Ohki." Mihoshi said.

"Meow mya."

They all went inside, in hopes of getting some more of Sasami's great lemonade. Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki went back outside to enjoy the rest of the sunny day. Sasami and Ayeka made their way to the shrine to take some lemonade to Yosho, whom was busy righting omens and prayers. Tenchi had arrived their just before Ayeka and Sasami and appeared to be wore out from all the training his grandfather seemed to him through more often and not now.

"Hello, brother, how are doing?" Ayeka asked. "I see poor Tenchi is training hard. You really wear him out, don't you? He is doing quite well I presume."

"Oh, Ayeka, I am just fine. Though I cannot say the same for Tenchi. He is progressing with his training, but he still has a ways to go before he can master the techniques that require balance and concentration."

"Yes, I agree. Though I suppose that we are part of the reason why it is so hard for him to concentrate because we keep him rather busy. Especially with all the fighting that seems to have increased nowadays. With me and Ryoko, I mean. We seem to argue over even the smallest little things, and I have been feeling slightly irritated by many things." Ayeka explained.

"I do believe that during the summer time or on any humid days, everyone would rather have their own space to find peace and tranquility. It helps to relieve stress and make other people around oneself more tolerable." Yosho said while sipping his cool lemonade.

"Hmm. Interesting. I will ponder on that brother, but for now I will take my leave."

"One more thing, Ayeka."

"Yes?"

"Beware of your wondering eyes. What one sees may become desirable, and not attaining it can lead to madness. Alright?"

Ayeka blushed furiously! She knew that her brother had a habit of picking up on a number of things that went on, but never thought he would actually be paying that close attention. Upon their arrival at the top of the stairs, Tenchi had been lying on the ground with his shirt off, exposing his well shaped, fine toned, and sweaty body. Sasami probably paid no attention, but she was. Just to see him with his shirt off made her overly excited on the inside even though she had not shown it. She have to be more careful when her brother was around.

"Of course, Yosho, thank you. I'll keep that in mind. Good day." Ayeka said sheepishly and walked out the door.

"Wow! This is really good Sasami! Now, I'm kinda glad that I worked and trained that hard because just one glass of this is excellent!" Tenchi exclaimed, grateful for the cool beverage.

"Aww, your welcome, Tenchi. Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting over the last glass, so I went and made some more. We had a lot left over, so I decided since you have been working in the fields, I thought I'd bring you and brother Yosho some. Also..Ayeka just wanted to see Tenchi. Ha ha ha, that's why she came along."

"Oh really? I should have known. (sigh) Well, I'll go wash up."

" Well, Lord Tenchi, shall we head back?"

"Sure, Miss Ayeka."

Tenchi went to the onsen to wash up, while Ayeka and Sasami went into the house. Mihoshi had fallen asleep on the porch along with Ryo-Ohki. Ryoko was watching television, when a commercial had come on about a swimsuit competition that was going on somewhere in a place called the United States that was welcoming women from all over the world because it was an international event. She sighed, picturing herself winning a swimsuit contest with Tenchi as the grand prize, but she quickly go rid of the thought because she didn't think of Tenchi in that way. He wasn't some prize to be won and she tried her best not to see it that way in her rivalry with Ayeka. She did, however , like the idea of being in a such a competition. She did value her looks. She wished she could enter but, she would be the center of attention because she did not look like an ordinary earthling because she wasn't from Earth. That alone would cause problems, something she didn't really feel like having during the summer time especially. Then, she got an idea. Just because she couldn't enter the contest didn't mean she couldn't go observe it. She flew off towards the USA to view this intriguing event.

Everyone needed time alone to themselves to keep the stress away from them. Even Washu was irritated every time she stepped foot out of her lab, which was always a bit on the chilly side. Just a few days ago, Washu kept getting visits from everyone just so they could be cooled off. After about twelve visits from Mihoshi, six from Ayeka, nine from Sasami, 3 extended stays from Tenchi, which was amazing in itself but, he deserved it, countless ones from Mihoshi, which was not in Washu's best interest at all, and quite a few from Ryo-Ohki as well. Ryoko of course, would hardly even go anywhere near the closet door. After all the unwanted attention, Washu had to set them all straight. She tied them together and made them watch the division of an atomic Kie-KiE-Rubeeanon cell until they nearly threw up. Seeing a bull dog-like creature split from his ass up, then having to regrow itself from its forehead is not a pretty sight.

The heat also had Mihoshi acting less klutzy. She evens finds herself sleeping almost anywhere because she said the heat makes her sleepy. Ryoko and Ayeka just can't help but be irritable of each other, but once they go find their own little quiet place their fine. Sasami has been her usual self as long as she was with Ryo-Ohki or Mihoshi. Ryoko even cut some of the time she spent with Tenchi, well, what she would call it, down to just early in the morning when he woke up to the time he went to bed.

"I'm glad it's starting to cool off a bit Ayeka. Maybe making dinner will be a little easier tonight. It's just so hot during the day."

"Yes, Sasami, it is. Would like for me to set the table for you? I'll get started now."

"Okay. I'll get Mihoshi to help to."

Sasami goes outside to find Mihoshi still asleep. She shakes her a bit to wake her. Mihoshi moaned for a bit but, she finally opens her eyes and sits up. Ryo-Ohki wakes up as well. Sasami explains to her that she wants her to help with dinner and that Ayeka was already setting the table. As always Mihoshi agreed and they soon finished in no time. Everyone showed up,except for Ryoko. Now curious, Tenchi began to worry about her.

"Are all of you sure you haven't seen Ryoko around? I could have sworn she was her earlier on the couch watching the TV." Tenchi asked.

"Not for a while Lord Tenchi, but I do believe when me and Sasami arrived, she was watching another American show about a um.. um...swimsuit competition." replied Ayeka.

"Other than that we haven't seen her, Tenchi." said Sasami.

"I hope she is alright." Mihoshi said concerned.

"Hmm." said Washu after a moment of silence. "I'm sure that she is fine, but I'm also sure she got herself an idea. What I mean is she thinks she can go and enter into this competition without people knowing she is not from Earth. Honestly, that girl has a one track mind."

"WHAT???" screams the others.

(Half way around the world....)

"This is going to be great. Hmm... I wonder if the others are worried about me?? Probably not cause they hardly ever include me in anything, so I know their not worried. Although... Tenchi will just worry himself sick if I don't come back. Oh, I'll go back as soon as I get a quick look I go back home."

Well how is it? My other story was a bit rushed but I took my time with this one. If I get some good reviews from this one I will continue it. I don't want any flames, okay. It's only my second fic so be nice and please review. I can write a story pretty well if I dream about it first.


	2. Chapter 2

AU: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TENCHI MUYO CHARACTERS. JUST MY OWN WRITTEN MATERIAL.

_Previously, our friends were dreading the hot days of summer but found relief after sundown. Ryoko follows her new interest with a swimsuit competition in America, and she is in hot pursuit to view it up close and personal. What are the Tenchi crew going to do without her around? Worry if she is alright, or plan a round the world search party for an alien woman with spiky hair, amber eyes, and a bad attitude to tie it all together? Who knows._

{ } noises

[ ] mental thoughts

( ) telepathic conversations

' ' mental sarcasm

It's the day of the swimsuit competition in Los Angeles, California and the crowds are cheering away for the beautiful contestants. Refreshment stands and booths are all lined up along the edges of the cross lines and entrances, with people all dressed in their speedos, one and two piece bikinis, tanks, swim shorts, and etc. Perched at the top of a palm tree was Ryoko, which you think anything would be visible to the people of Cali because the ain't got the nothing but height going on cause you can't hide behind let alone on top of them. But Ryoko was the exception. She herself had never seen so many crowd into one place even though area was quite enormous. Cali gotta do it big YOU KNOW!!

[Wow, this place really is something! The sun is shinning high, there's barely a cloud in the sky. Nothing like Japan where all I can see from the tops of trees are more trees. Even if I go into town, it looks nothing like this. It's loud but not annoying it's just full of excitement.] Ryoko thought to herself with pure amusement.

"A'ight, a'ight all you fine ladys and of course all my niggas out here today reppin' LA wit all it's worth make some nooooooise!" said a man with a microphone in his hand. {cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeering} "Okay everyone this is what y'all have been waiting for for the past six weeks. We have assembled some of the finest ladies in LA to come out her at a chance of becoming the winner of the "Miss Wildin' Out" title!! Of course y'all know we ain't got nothin' but fine ladies out here so make some noise for them too y'all!!!" {cheering}

Ryoko couldn't really understand what the guy was saying. Not that she couldn't understand the language because she could speak any language that she wanted to, it was just that she didn't understand the dialect that he was using.

'I'm glad their getting the message so that must mean they all have the same speech disorder over her in on this side of the planet.' Ryoko thought. 'Anyway, at least it's finally starting.'

Indeed it was starting the people all crowded around the stage to get the best view possible, especially the men whom were practically drooling to get a look at who was gonna be wearing the skimpiest outfit showing as much skin as possible to get a good word out of the judges. The judges, two males and two females, were seated on the a stage set up in front of the walkway, but elevated just enough to see the contestants from nearly every angle.

"Well alright everybody, lets meet the judges ! Say hello to Mr. Jerry Monroe, Ms. Keshia Luvel, JoJo Macintosh, and Jennifer Staceile!!! Now, the judges will make their decision based on the qualities of the contestants: Personality, you know it's got to fit who you are and how you thank the public; Attitude, don't come walkin' down through here stiff like a nerd on his first fake date; ha ha, Outfit, very important, gotta look good to win this cause that's what its about the look, and last but not least the person themselves have put it all together to make it look good. Now that you know what to look for let's get started contestant number 1, come on here girl!! Whoo lookatta!!!"

This was what Ryoko had been waiting for. The first lady to come out and was about 5' 6''. She had on a hot pink and white stripped to piece that tied at the side and in the back. Her hair was a shoulder link cut style and bumped at the ends. Pink 3 inch heals with the little white puff balls on the tip just above the toes. Oh shooked and twisted like it wasn't no tomorrow. Ryoko couldn't believe what she was seeing, men about to go crazy over one woman whom she would even consider comparing herself with. Well, maybe, with Ayeka, but not herself. The man called for contestant number 2 to come out and boy did she. She was a bright skinned, 5' 2'' with well built arms and legs. She wore a light green two piece with a tank at the top and a thong that tied on each side. The butterfly tattoo on her lower back was visible perfectly and seemed to drive the males out of their minds. Every lady that came out seemed to enjoy their little moments of spotlight, so Ryoko knew she would be there a while and decided to watch from a different spot.

In California, the sun was always shinning so the peoples out there just adapted to it. They didn't even get sunburned they had adapted so well. Ryoko was not about to find out if she could or not and took shade under a vacant tent that was high up on a look out. She knew she wouldn't be noticed to much because everybody around was more interested in the girls in swimsuits. The final contestant was heading towards the back of the stage.

[I guess its over. I picked up some good notes though. I'll use them on Tenchi and see what he thinks. Ha Ha Ha ha aha aha ha!! I can't wait to see the look on his face.] Ryoko thought to herself mischieviously.

"Okay every body calm down, calm down!! Now, let's have another round of applause for our ladies who really worked the stage out here today!! {CHEERING!}

(Back in Japan at the Masaki residence)

The others were all asleep in their beds, sleeping soundly....well sort of. Ayeka was laying on her futon, thinking about where Ryoko had went, was she alright, was she gonna come back? She couldn't deny the fact that she was worried about her best friend and rival. She looked over to see Sasami looking up at the ceiling as well with Ryo-Ohki mewing slightly.

"What's the matter Sasami? If you are worried about Ryoko, I'm sure she is alright, and besides, she can take care of herself, so do not worry." Ayeka assured. "Okay. Good night Ayeka. 'Night Ryo-Ohki." (sigh) Sasami replied as she turned over and fell asleep, slowly, but surely.

Now if only Ayeka could fall asleep herself that easily. Up in Tenchi's room, his thoughts were on Ryoko that night as well. He wished she would just appear over his bed and watch him sleep through the night like she always did, and he hoped she would be there to scare him in the morning as well. Mihoshi was asleep, but she was dreaming of her and Ryoko eating a gingerbread house filled with gumdrops and fudge cakes. She was drooling all over her pillow. Down in Washu's lab, a lone figure was silhouette of a woman with her head in her hands, and apparently seemed to have trouble breathing. A single light was lit, giving just enough light to see her face. Washu was not as worried about Ryoko as the others were. She was struggling with a force on the inside of her that would not just leave her be, and it seemed to be gripping at her very being. Her head was pounding, her chest was hurting and making it hard for her to breath, and she was breaking out in a sweat. She had to shift to her adult form to handle the pressure that was building up on her body, and breathing got a little easier too.

"What is this feeling....(huff huff)...have to get away....(huff)..(huff)...from this place. (Huff)...must have air!! Argh!"

Washu dashed forth to the entrance that led to the Masaki house and burst through it. Relieved not to be in her lab and her body returning to normal, she made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She drank a glass full, which eased her burning chest to just a warm feeling, and went to sit on the living room sofa. She looked up at her lab and decided against going back in and that she would sleep on the couch, then she gazed up at Ryoko's rafter. She, herself, wondered where Ryoko was because she as of yet could not sense her because she was too far away. Though she was sure she was not dead because if she were, Washu would feel and the gems would either return to the sword or to her.

[Oh Ryoko, where did you run off to?] thought Washu, knowing she would not receive an answer. (Sigh) [Where?]

AU: Okay everyone end of chapter two. I hope it livens things up a little for ya. Whenever I start to think of this story, I fall asleep for some strange reason or other. Anyway, I want some ideas on how I should bring my character into the story. The gang are going to go on an adventure into the mysterious outer space, but not until later chapters of course. Give me some good reviews and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
